


Brightest Star in the Sky

by ungracefulfalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Last Night On Earth Fic, M/M, Reminiscing, hand holding, like tooth-rotting fluff, tfw as fuck, wtf do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungracefulfalling/pseuds/ungracefulfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think we’re going to live through tomorrow,” Castiel said, quietly, after a little while of silence had passed.</p>
<p>“No friggin’ way,” Dean announced with a smile, although his words were negative. “We’re out-numbered, out-gunned, and probably won’t make it past noon.”</p>
<p>Cas sighed, folding his hands on top of his stomach. He knew Dean would be negative about living through a seemingly impossible day. But the three of them had lived through so many “last nights on Earth”-going up against Raphael, the Apocalypse, battling Eve, killing Dick Roman- that it would only make sense for Team Free Will to live through this one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightest Star in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> -Wow I'm back after a long ass hiatus from writing fic  
> -This is unedited and probably complete shit i apologize  
> -Feedback is always appreciated as usual :)
> 
> -I love you

The stars had always fascinated Castiel. Beautiful, iridescent balls of pure energy and gas that could provide so much to life forms like the humans who inhabited the Earth. Plus, with only a small change, they could destroy just as much, leaving a planet like the Earth as nothing more than a barren, inflamed wasteland. He supposed Angels were similar to stars in that respect. They could do a lot of good; healing and providing and saving. But they could do just as much damage; destroying lives, families, and potentially entire planets.

When Castiel was young, Gabriel would name stars after his brothers and sisters. He faintly remembered him pointing to a rather large and destructive star, which he now knew was Antares, and saying, “Cassie, that big star right there is definitely Lucifer.” Gabriel would continue like that for a while until he would point to the dimmest star in Heaven’s particular sky that night and say “look right there! Right now that star may be dim, but soon it will grow and be trained to be the biggest and brightest star in the sky. That star is you, Castiel.” Then he would proceed to go on and on about _him_ being the brightest star in the sky, inflating his ego like a balloon, as his younger brother watched carefully. Because to Castiel as a cherub, the biggest and brightest star in the sky was the thing that was most important to him; and for a while, Gabriel was the most important thing to Castiel.

Lost in his own thoughts and memories, Castiel didn’t register Dean and Sam’s voices coming from his left, or the beer being shoved into his open hand. What he did register was Dean pushing him down onto his back with one hand on his chest and laughing.

“Cas, if we’re gonna be stargazing, you may as well be lying on your back,” Dean laughed again, lying down to Castiel’s left, Sam following suit. The three of them drank their beers in an easy silence, Castiel trying hard not to get lost in his thoughts again. This time, not of Gabriel or the stars, but of the war the three of them had been fighting for so long. Tomorrow was a large battle and most likely, tonight was their last night on earth.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean said, sipping at his beer again. “Remember when you tried to give me one last Christmas before I went to hell and you ended up getting your fingernail ripped off by some crazy Christmas pagans?” Sam erupted into laughter, although to Castiel the story didn’t seem very funny. Castiel had not made acquaintance with the Winchesters at this time in their lives, so he listened intently to Sam and Dean while they laughed and drank.

“Yeah, I did get my fingernail ripped off. But they were going to pull out your teeth, Dean!” Sam exclaimed. “And all for those stupid wreaths.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, and Dean turned his head around to laugh. “I really don’t see how that’s funny, Dean,” Cas sighed. “That sounds like torture.”

Dean smirked in his friend’s direction. “No, Cas, you’re right. It wasn’t funny. At least, not as funny as you trying to give a therapy session to a girl working in a _brothel._ ” Cas turned a shade of pink, and Sam scrambled closer to his brother and friend.

“Why in God’s name have I never heard this story?” he said, glaring at his older brother while simultaneously trying not to laugh.

“Because the story almost ended in me and Cas getting beat to death by huge security guards,” Dean said, holding one hand on his stomach while he laughed, and the other on Castiel’s shoulder. “In short, Cas tried to console a prostitute on her absent father instead of just getting laid like he was supposed to. The girl was obviously pissed as hell, slapped the hell outta Cas, and resulted in us getting booted from the whorehouse and running for the hills.”

Dean could barely summarize the story without peeing himself with laughter, and although Castiel realized how embarrassing the moment was now, it was hard to keep himself from laughing along with the Winchesters.

*

The three of them shared old stories and memories until Sam and Dean were happily buzzed, and empty beer bottles surrounded them. The stories about their countless “last nights on Earth” brought Castiel’s attention back to the reason why the three of them were outside at 2 am, drinking and reminiscing.

“Do you think we’re going to live through tomorrow,” Castiel said, quietly, after a little while of silence had passed.

“No friggin’ way,” Dean announced with a smile, although his words were negative. “We’re out-numbered, out-gunned, and probably won’t make it past noon.”

Cas sighed, folding his hands on top of his stomach. He knew Dean would be negative about living through a seemingly impossible day. But the three of them had lived through so many “last nights on Earth”-going up against Raphael, the Apocalypse, battling Eve, killing Dick Roman- that it would only make sense for Team Free Will to live through this one too.

Sam seemed to be sharing Castiel’s thoughts, when he turned onto his side, scowling at Dean. “You never know, Cas,” he said, turning his attention to his friend. “There’s always hope. And after everything we’ve been through, the universe would be crazy to get rid of us now.”

Dean shrugged and looked back up at the sky, sipping yet another beer and tucking one of his arms under his head. After a little while, with the clock threatening to hit 3:30 am, Sam fell asleep on his brother’s shoulder, half-full beer long forgotten in the younger Winchester’s hand.

Dean groaned in frustration and disgust, although Castiel could see the smile on Dean’s face as he looked down as his sleeping younger brother. “I don’t need him drooling all over my damn shirt. Get off of me.” Dean struggled to no avail to get Sam to pick his head up (although Castiel believed he wasn’t really trying all that hard). Eventually, he gave in, lying back down on the grass and letting his brother snore onto his shoulder.

Castiel watched the two of them fondly, splaying his hands out on each side of himself, and alternating from watching the Winchesters, to watching the stars, and back again. After Dean’s watch gave a small beeping noise, alerting them that it was 4 am, Castiel turned towards Dean, expecting to find him asleep. But Dean was still awake, not drinking anymore, and staring up at the sky. His left hand was no longer behind his head, but lying out in front of him.

Castiel debated inside himself for what felt like forever, but eventually he decided that if it was really, _truly_ his last night on Earth this time, he only had a few more hours to take a risk he had always wanted to. In a second, Castiel jumped off the precipice, and took Dean’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Dean looked down with his eyebrows raised, but didn’t comment. Castiel kept their hands clasped together for a little while, until the silence became deafening. Silence seemed to be enough of a negative connotation for Cas, and he contemplated pulling his hand out of Dean’s grip. As if Dean could read his mind at that moment, he tightened his hold, squeezing Cas’ hand and smiling towards him.

Relief hit Castiel like a tidal wave, and he moved a bit closer to Dean and Sam, still staring up at the sky and still holding Dean’s hand.

*

At around 4:30 am, Dean finally fell asleep on the grass, his head turned towards Castiel and a content expression on his face. Castiel kept their hands intertwined, even while Dean slept, and spent the rest of the dark hours of morning staring at the stars.

At 5 o’clock in the morning, while Castiel was analyzing a particular constellation, he turned his head slightly and caught sight of the brightest star in the sky that night. He thought back to Gabriel’s lessons and smiled in spite of himself.

Castiel moved closer to Dean once again, appreciating the closeness and understanding why humans craved it so much. The hunter was fast asleep, snoring softly every so often. Even though he couldn’t see what Castiel was pointing to with his eyes closed, Cas pointed to the brightest star in the sky anyway, smiling and whispering:

“That star is you, Dean.”


End file.
